1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical track and connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical track and connector assembly used in an electric distributing system for interconnecting two or more electrical tracks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical receptacle is fixed directly to a wall, furniture, or the ground to permit insertion of an electrical plug of an electrical appliance therein. Since the electrical receptacle is fixed, when the electrical appliance is moved, and the length of its electrical wire is short, use of the electrical receptacle is very inconvenient. To resolve this drawback, an electric distributing system having a movable electrical receptacle was developed. The electric distributing system employs a plurality of electrical connectors to interconnect a plurality of electrical tracks. An electrical receptacle is slidable along each track so that the electrical receptacle can be disposed in a position as required, thereby providing increased convenience in the electrical connection of electrical appliances.
The electrical connector that interconnects two adjacent electrical tracks, generally, has three conductive wire units so as to connect electrically and respectively the hot, neutral, and ground lines of the two adjacent electrical tracks. However, such interconnection sometimes results in overlapping or intersecting of the conductive wire units. This is particularly the case with an electrical connector having three or more connecting end portions. The overlapping or intersecting of the conductive wire units not only may result in difficult connection of the wires, but also in easy contact of the conductive wire units which may be dangerous, especially after long term use.